1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to a light-sensitive polymer composition which can yield a heat resistant polymer, particularly to a light-sensitive polymer composition which is used for forming a heat resistant relief pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-sensitive polymer compositions are used in passivation films, insulating films or protecting films for semiconductor elements and the like, and photoresists.
The above-mentioned light-sensitive polymer compositions include (i) a composition comprising a poly(amic acid), an organic compound having in the molecule a photosensitive olefinic double bond and an amino group or a quaternary ammonium salt, and Michler's ketone as photosensitizer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,743), (ii) a composition comprising a poly(amic acid) having a photosensitive olefinic double bond in the molecule and Michler's ketone, nitrofluolene, 5-nitroacenaphthalene as photosensitizer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,319), (iii) a composition comprising a modified poly(amic acid) obtained by reacting a --COOH of a poly(amic acid) with an amino group of an amine compound having a vinyl group in the molecule (Japanese Patent Appln Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 24,344/81), and (iv) a composition comprising a modified poly(amic acid) obtained by introducing a methacryl group or an acryl group as a photosensitive group into the ester residue of a poly(amic acid) and Michler's ketone as a photosensitizer or a composition comprising the aforesaid modified poly(amic acid), N-phenylmaleimide and Michler's ketone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,230).
However, all of the light-sensitive polymer compositions of above (i) to (iii) have sensitivity as low as the order of several thousands mJ/cm.sup.2, have not given a fine pattern because portions exposed to light are released when development is carried out after exposure to light, and are obtained under narrow process conditions.
The light-sensitive polymer composition of above (iv) has not given a fine pattern because portions exposed to light is released when development is carried out after exposure to light, and it is obtained under narrow process conditions.